Amanecer
by Misahi Kenta
Summary: Un día más ha terminado, una noche más de sábanas alborotadas y deseos apasionados; un día más de su relación acaba de amanecer. FuriAka. Drabble. Lime (algo muy suave/soft).


**Título:** Amanecer  
 **Cantidad de palabras:** 503  
 **Pareja:** FuriAka.  
 **Rating:** K+ o T _(Aún no lo decido)_  
 **Advertencias:** Lime.  
 **Sinopsis:**  
Tu razón de vivir duerme a tu lado, su respiración se acompasa a la tuya, lo acercas más a ti entre sueños, no quieres soltarlo nunca; una última sonrisa de felicidad y ambos se sumergen en lo más profundo de sus subconscientes.

Un día más ha terminado, una noche más de sábanas alborotadas y deseos apasionados; un día más de su relación acaba de amanecer.

 **Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece —lastimosamente—, sólo utilizo sus personajes prestados, debido a que mi imaginación no puede quedarse tranquila y necesita explayarse en algo, ¿y qué mejor que hacerlo creando historias para satisfacerme a mí y otros?

.

.

.

Para evitar malos entendidos, por si les resulta conocido o recuerdan haberlo leído en otro lado, yo subí esto para un grupo de AkaFuri en facebook, también iba a subirlo aquí, mas entre tanto y tanto me olvidé, hasta ahora, por supuesto.

Sin más que decir, espero les guste. :)

...

* * *

Con tus dedos delineas su piel, es tersa, sin imperfecciones; sientes sus estremecimientos al rozar su costado delicadamente, escuchas sus suspiros y entiendes la indirecta: te invita a seguir. Le sueltas por un segundo, necesitas una posición más cómoda para lo siguiente, vuelves a tomarlo entre tus brazos, lo abrazas fuerte: «nunca me dejes», él corresponde con una sonrisa dulce: «nunca lo haré».

Por eso le amas, te comprende de una manera abrumadora; nunca has sido bueno con las palabras, se te dificulta bastante el expresar tus pensamientos, algunas veces te has trabado la lengua al intentar decir algo y corregirlo al mismo tiempo, ello siempre te ha acomplejado; aún recuerdas cuando pensabas en tener una pareja, el complejo atacaba con fuerza, solo tenía que hacerte recordar el reclamo de antiguas novias cada que las palabras de afecto no salían de tus labios o la serie de eventos donde terminabas abochornado por tu falta de habilidad con dichos términos. El pensar siquiera en alguien que te entendiera sin decir algo no cabía en tu pensamiento, «persona así no existe» pensabas, mas la perspectiva de tu vida cambió al conocerlo…

—¿Kouki? —Despiertas de tu ensoñación al escuchar salir tu nombre de entre sus labios. Por inercia, sonríes.

—Lo sé, Sei. Lo siento, me distraje por un segundo. —Acaricias su rostro con la punta de tu nariz, te alejas unos centímetros y le miras, su piel blanquecina posee un ligero tono rosado en las mejillas. Para ti esto es lo más hermoso que existe.

—No lo hagas. —Sus delgados brazos se extienden hacia ti, gustoso te colocas entre ellos para recibirlos; ellos se enroscan en tu cuello, jalan de ti, él necesita de ti—. No vuelvas a distraerte.

—Claro que no. Nunca más.

Desapareces lo último que queda de distancia entre los dos. Rozas sus labios con calma, los delineas con los tuyos, suspiras sobre ellos, sientes el estremecimiento que causaste en él, te excitas. Decides no esperar más y acabar con este calor que te inunda de a poco, así que lo besas. Lento, dulce, pronunciando su nombre entre beso y beso, colocando todo tu amor en ellos, recibiendo lo mismo al instante.

Entre ósculo y ósculo la ropa va perdiéndose entre ustedes. La pasión es demasiada, la lujuria los invade, el deseo de unirse por completo llena sus atolondrados pensamientos. Piel contra piel friccionándose, anhelándose estar más cerca. Cardenales rojos, gemidos, embestidas y sudor llenan su habitación. Sus nombres pronunciados una y otra vez, como queriendo no olvidárseles nunca, como sellando una promesa de amor.

Horas y horas pasan, hacía unos minutos que terminaron aquella danza privada; tu razón de vivir duerme a tu lado, su respiración se acompasa a la tuya, lo acercas más a ti entre sueños, no quieres soltarlo nunca; una última sonrisa de felicidad y ambos se sumergen en lo más profundo de sus subconscientes. Un día más ha terminado, una noche más de sábanas alborotadas y deseos apasionados; un día más de su relación acaba de amanecer.

.

.

.

* * *

Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado, al igual que yo cuando lo escribí. Como dato curioso del drabble, diré algo:

Hacía un tiempo que no escribía usando la segunda persona (tú), pero siempre me ha gustado el usarla, es distinto a lo que siempre leo y eso me atrae, además que le poseo un cierto cariño a esa persona. c:

Ahora, quisiera su opinión: estoy pensando en escribir otros drabbles, viñetas o One-shots usando este estilo, pero no puedo decidir: ¿lo subo en esta misma historia? ¿Lo subo aparte? ¡Y sobre la pareja siguiente! ¿AoKaga, KagaKi o KagaAka? Es que quiero que el siguiente sea sobre mi bebé pelirrojo (Kagami), ojalá puedan ayudarme. ^^

Byebye~ Nos vemos en el siguiente OS.


End file.
